I know: A Kendall Story
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Okay, so I know most of you are going to discard this story are cliche after the beginning, and hell, maybe even the end of it, but I just want you all to know that sometimes, it's okay to have hope in better things. My name is Emma and this is the story of me and Kendall Schmidt. non-show verse.


_Hey all! So I came up with a little One-shot that may turn into a small series later! It doesn't really belong in the show verse, it's actually the guys before they became famous :) Anyway, let me know what you think!_

* * *

I know: A story of Unseen love or so I though.

Emma's POV

Okay, so I know most of you are going to discard this story are cliche after the beginning, and hell, maybe even the end of it, but I just want you all to know that sometimes, it's okay to have hope in better things.

It was the end of our senior year at Palm Woods high and I've been best friends with Kendall Schmidt since we were middle schoolers. It was thanks to him that I came out of my shell and got into the 'in crowd' of his friends. I didn't fade into the background when it came to him. As a matter of fact I introduced him to my ex-boyfriend, now best friend, Dustin. Though I didn't know that they were going to hit it off nearly as well as they did, or even that they would Create Heffron Drive (Where the two of them found out they grew up at). Later, Kendall would make a band with his other friends, Carlos, Logan, and James, called Big Time Rush. Even though I'd grown close to the four of them, Dustin and Kendall were my partners in crime, my brothers, extensions of myself.

I would have to say the denial set in about halfway through sophomore year when the BTR guys would tease me about not accepting Logan's advances, saying that I was saving myself for Kendall one day. I just didn't like that Logan flirted with nearly anything that's female and walks, but he was a cool friend and I prefered him that way. Same with Kendall, though he is the polar opposite of Logan, he is super reserved with his feelings, it's super cute and sweet and-Anyway, I was in adimat denial. Then it was about a year later when I realized that they were right. I fell for one of my best friends, and I fell hard. Of course, I only told Dustin, and Logan, giving them scowls when they exchanged bet then told me that he had caught on months ago.

Then he tried to set us up.

Now that's all well and good, you know, when both parties know it's a date-date. And Kendall...well, Kendall just saw each attempt as one of our typical 'friend dates'. needless to say, nothing came of it and I throttled Dustin for being a dumbass.

This is where despite Dustin's support and continued attempts, it makes sense that a girl would give up hope, right? I mean I love Dustin and I'm glad he was there for me and everything, but it wasn't working. Instead, I would just I'd all but given cry myself to sleep, and play the BTR song "No Idea" on replay. I mean, it's not like he'd ever see me as more than a sister; that'd be like one of the guys dating Presley if she were the same age as all of us, and Logan would kill them, so for me, it would be Dustin- ya know, if Dustin didn't approve already. Anyway, I had resolved to think we would just be the way we were and maybe one day I would be able to get over him...as unlikely as that seemed at the time. That is until the day before our senior trip.

It was a little after Carlos and I finished the school musical, my besties from it Alexa and Halston now a part of the group- Alexa dating Carlos, and James totally crushing on Halston and planning on asking her out on the trip after I revealed she liked him, but was shy despite being a potential actress. Anyway, the eight of us were going to squeeze into my van-I think with Dustin in the trunk, or maybe with Alexa in Los' lap- having not signed up for the trip so we could get their earlier and leave later. We'd already cleared it with teachers and parents it was going to be epic. That is before I found out how epic the night before was going to be.

It was a peaceful night and I was home alone, my parents were away on yet another business trip and I wouldn't see them until the day after tomorrow. Sitting along the top step of my porch, I read through Kendall's copy of Fahrenheit 451 in the porch light. He'd left it behind after hanging out with me and Dustin after school today, and I wanted to see what all the hype was with this book he's read so much the pages are curling. So far it was good, but then again it wasn't all that surprising that he had a good taste in books, since we first became friends discussing the saddened fate of George and Lennie's friendship in Salinger's of Mice and Men. I smile, remembering the day and turned to the next chapter. It remained quiet and peaceful for a few more minutes until I heard a car pull up to the driveway, which was confusing since my parents weren't due back home from their business trip until tomorrow afternoon, and it was around 10:30. Looking up I felt myself immediately relax as Kendall stepped out of his car, the engine still idling and his hair shining a golden color from the head lights. When he reached the bottom step of the porch he stopped, his hands in his pockets as he smiled, looking up then turning his shoulder towards the car.

"You wanna go for a ride with me?" His green eyes were bright, but there was a nervous energy around him, as if he was scared I would deny him or something. I tilted my head a little confused, but decided, to bite-why not, right? I mean what's the worse that can happen? But I was going to do things my way.

I shake my head with a slight smirk, "I dunno Ken...it's kinda late and the girls are getting here super early for the park tomorrow…"

"Don't even give me that, Emma," He looked upward with faux annoyance, "It's only 10:30 on a thursday night, you've stayed up way later to get up at 5:30 to get to morning volleyball practices."

"Very true, but volleyball practice is completely separate from resting my body up for roller coasters." I shrugged, marking my page and placing the book next to me.

"Pshhh, yeah right." He laughed, letting butterflies loose in my stomach as his irresistible dimples cave inward. "Come on, it's me, what's the worse that can happen?"

You smile, jumping at the opportunity, "You know better than me that means anything can happen, Kendork, or need I remind you of the flooded picnic of spring break?" I laugh, as he spluttered to explain, and I got up, "But sure, why not, just let me grab a few things and lock up." I sneak the book into the house with me as he leans against the tree next to my porch.

I quickly change out of my pajama shorts and into a pair of faded dark skinnies, keeping my baggy Obey t-shirt that Logan got me for christmas last year and slipping on Kendall's grey hoodie he left behind today with this book, which I threw into my small denim purse with my wallet, phone, and keys slipping into a pair of red vans that matched the lettering on my shirt. Getting back outside, I locked took out my keys to lock the door and replaced them into my purse, turning to a bored looking Kendall.

"Okay, take me away!" I smiled, hopping off the top step of the porch and standing in front of him.

"Right this way, my lady," He smirked, leading me to his car, and getting in. He turned to me as we got in, handing me his ipod, "You're typical role as DJ, Madame."

"Well thank you, good sir," I smiled putting on 'Time of Our Life' and boogying to Logan's voice.

Here's where I should explain something I didn't earlier: The guys aren't actually signed or anything yet. I just become their unofficial PR department and made a Facebook page for both groups were they would post their songs for free download. I'd also set up an audition in L.A. for BTR for something Nickelodeon is calling 'the boy band project', which I'm changing when we get there this summer. Anywho! Back to my story!

Kendall rolled his eyes, knowing how much I loved the song, and glanced at me as we turned out of my driveway.

"Seeing as you seem to have found my hoodie, do you happen to know where my copy of Fahrenheit 451 is?"

I pulled it out of my purse with a flourish similar to what you see the models do on the price is right. "Would this be your book, Mr. Schmidt?"

"Why yes it is, Miss Sterlington! Thanks for grabbing it, you can toss it in the back." he gave me a look, "along with the hoodie."

"Okay, but only with the book; The hoodie is keeping me warm." I snuggled into it further, which only caused Kendall to turn up the heat, forcing me to shed the item, if very reluctantly, causing him to laugh.

We continued to laugh and joke for about ten minutes until we reached Dustin's. Only instead of going into his house when we got out, Kendall let the way into the woods. I smiled as we reached the tree house the three of us made our freshman year and is where the guys wrote Heffron Drive songs. It as a place full of memories happy, sad, and in between, as well as a place full of secrets.

I felt a little insecure going in there since earlier today one of the exact secrets Dustin and I talked about was these stupid feelings I had for Kendall. I looked around for any sign of the other half of Drive showing up, but Kendall just urged me up the rope ladder and into the wooden box. I was up there a few seconds later, tracing all the drawings and poems I'd put up there, along with lyrics and quotes we'd etched into the walls. I made my way to the back window as I looked at the tolkien quote-"All who wander are not lost"- I'd etched there last summer along with a really bad etching of smaug. I sighed, my fingers brushing along the word lost, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped smacking Kendall in the arm as he laughed softly at my reaction.

"Where did you go after you urged me up the ladder?" I hissed, not realizing how long he'd been gone until I saw that it was 11:30 on my phone when I looked for my flashlight app.

"Moving the car around so I didn't have to turn around later," he shrugged and pointed to the old TV with a DVD player attached and a blanket set-up along with two water bottles and some trail mix in a bowl. " I may have also gotten provisions for a throwback thursday treehouse movie night."

I smiled, running over to the blanket and flipping through the DVDs. "We we are totally watching this!" I smiled popping in 'He's just not that into you' and drinking from one of the bottles.

"Damn it! I thought I'd left that one at the house!" He groaned, sitting next to me, "But I guess it wouldn't be an accurate movie night without the Emma 'go to chick flick' in there."

"Damn straight!" I smile, watching him lean back on his palms, his legs stretched out next to me. "And besides, I never complain when you guys put spiderman on or any of your action movies with all those hunky actors in them! I just pay you back with Scarlett Johansson in red hot lingerie."

"There are some perks to this movie that Dustin and I could never complain about." He smiled as we watched the movie, teasing each other every opportunity that would arise.

I had almost forgotten what it was like to just hang out with Kendall at this capacity, though it did nothing to stop me from totally relating to Ginnifer Goodwin's character with her situation with Justin Long. I was crying with her, I was feeling my heart crush with her as she finally stood up to herself against him, wishing I could do the same, but too scared to lose Kendall all together. I would never be able to survive college without him, or even help the guys out should they make it big time in LA ( no pun intended, I swear). I mean, if they made it, it would be great, but I don't think I would be able to face helping out either group if Kendall was going to be there all the time. Which is why I bottle my feelings in the new shell I created; it's warm and safe and I don't have to admit anything.

It was right after the scene that caused this thought process that I caught the blonde looking at me from my peripheral vision. I ignored it, trying to make it seem like I was really into the scene and not imagining me in her place at the end of the movie.

"I know, by the way." He said suddenly, causing me to turn to him in confusion, my lips parted in surprise.

"kn-know what?" I said, trying to keep calm and not wanting to have this conversation for fear of what I already knew.

"Don't play dumb, Emily." He said, using my full name as he paused the movie, giving me a serious look with his green eyes blazing.

I sighed, playing it off like I wasn't, and holding my knees to rock back and forth on my tailbone. "Who's playing? I can't know what you're talking about if you're not more specific."

"I know how you feel about me, is that specific enough?" he said, no malice or accusation in his voice.

"I-I gotta go." My mind shut down as I stood up and went flying back down the ladder.

I could hear Kendall's voice, but I ignored him calling my name, strapping my purse closer to me-glad that I'd kept it on- and sprinting back to Dustin's. From there I unlocked my bike that I left there a few days ago and started to bike back way to my house. It was going to take me about half an hour, but I didn't care; the unseasonably cold air would help me clear my head as I tried to find a way out of this situation. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as the wind dried them fast, but I rode steady, and fast, wanting to go to bed so that I could pretend this didn't happen and figure out a game plan for tomorrow. How can I face him after running away like this? Will he even want to talk to me ever again? I didn't know and I didn't want to figure it out. I could feel my phone vibrating like crazy, but I knew it was just Kendall trying to contact me so I didn't pick up, finally reaching my house and locking my bike around back. As I came around, I looked down grabbing my keys from my purse. I looked up and let them fall to the ground cursing my luck for the second time tonight.

Kendall was sitting on my porch, his car parked on the street and his head in his hands. I sighed, stepping forward, wanting to just get him to hate me so I could go to bed and fix things later.

"What are you doing here, Kendall? I need to get in my house." He looked up at me his eyes full of a determination I didn't understand.

"No." He stood up and walked over to me, his height giving him an extra authority as I looked up at him. "Did you think I was going to just let you leave like that? I mean, I should've known you would react this way...of all the things to mess with my plans, you were always the consistent factor."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I gasped, not even sure where this was going anymore.

"If you could just give me a second I can- God damn it Emma! I try to tell you that I feel the same and you running off! It makes me kinda lose my train of thought. Especially after I drove here and waited for you in hopes that you didn't run of to Logan, or hell, even sneak into Dustin's after watching me leave!" He yelled, his words stopping me cold.

Kendall's POV

"Wh-what?" Emma stammered as I kicked myself for just letting it out like that when the whole point of tonight was to make it special. I'd been in love with her for a year now and I just tell her like it's the most unimportant thing in the world? Yeah, nice going there, Schmidt.

"I...I love you, Emma…"

"You know that I love you, too, Kendork." She laughed nervously.

"No, not...not in the way we love Dustin or the guys." I look down at my feet, scuffing the toe of one of them into the ground. "I have for a while now...but I just thought that you didn't feel that way….That is until I would catch you talking about someone to Dustin...I was jealous you wouldn't talk to me about it, so I confronted him and all he said something about us both being blind."

"I'm going to kill him for letting that one-" She mumbled before I cut her off, not wanting to hear her be upset anymore. I quickly leaned down, grabbing her face in my hands and kissing her. I pulled away after a few seconds, leaving her to stare at me wide-eyed with shock.

Emma's POV

I stood there for a few seconds, my eyes bulging and my mouth gaped open like I was trying to catch some flies. Kendall shifted from side to side, this arms reaching for me again.

"Please say something…." He pleaded, his eyes full of worry. I continued to stand there, trying to process what he did and said, "Just...just forget this happened...I'll go home and we can have act like tonight never happ-"

"NO!" I shouted as my eyes filled with tears, making him jump back a few feet. "I...I don't want to forget…" I looked up into his eyes, watching them widen in shock at my face. "I do...love you too, I mean...I thought YOU were the one who just liked me as a friend…."

He smiled, moving towards me again," See? Dustin was right, even if he revealed your secret to me."

"I know…." I grumbled, meeting him halfway and hugging him around the neck. "I'm still gonna kill him though."

"You can't do that," He teased, pulling me up so that my feet left the ground and my face was level with his. "He is the very creator of our new relationship."

"Oh, really? Because I don't remember it changing," I smirk, touching my nose with his. "So why don't you tell me your little planned speech I ever so rudely ran away from?"

Kendall gave me an eskimo kiss, then moved his lips to my ear, speaking softly and making me blush. "Weeeell, I suppose I could. I was going to say: Emma, I know how you feel about me, and if it was even remotely possible, my feelings for you go beyond that, you are my everything, I love you. You are the reason I get up every morning, the inspiration behind all of my songs. You are my world and I can't live without you. Now, I know I may not have always loved you, but I know I always will, and if it's okay with you, I want to say now; Emma, will you do me the immense honor of being my girlfriend as well as my prom date this weekend?"

I smiled, pushing off of his shoulder so that I could look into his eyes, "You are way too good at this whole wooing thing."

He smirked his eyes bright, and his cheeks tinged pink, "I know. So what do you say?"

I look upward, " I say that I may have to think about it…." I smile, placing a firm kiss on his lips, pulling away, whispering against his lips, "Kendall Schmidt it would be MY immense honor to say yes to both parts of your question."

He smiled, twirling me around and then carrying me to my porch swing where he sat down, leaving me to straddle his lap. "I was hoping you would say that."

"How could I refuse?" I smiled as he tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled my face to his, capturing me in the most amazing kiss I'd ever had.

I was in love with Kendall Schmidt and he was in love with me. Things couldn't be any better, especially now that my 'No Idea' life had turned into an 'I know' life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
